faintreefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Summary A power is something that a character is capable of using. Many are used in combat but capable of being used sometimes or only outside combat. While some only exist to exaggerate personality traits. Source materials of powers. Biological powers: The most common type of powers. These are powers that characters are born with. Technological powers: '''Powers originating from technology. '''Magical powers: Powers originating from supernatural sources. Power Categories Knockout Powers: Powers that deal a specific amount of damage instead despite the height of defense levels, Shyrinite Element of the target or if they do not have a Shyrinite Element. Examples of Knockout Powers. * Continuous Damage: Deals 1% of damage to the defense levels whoever infected once every second, killing them in a hundred seconds. However just like all types of damage in general, it can be stalled out by healing. All Attack Powers have a 7% chance to infect their opponents with this effect, but some can infect the target via projectile. * Death Slice: A slash that can either be a projectile or melee attack. If melee, it is created by scratching. If ranged all that is needed is for the palms of one hand out, a slash will land on the opponents and hit them. As soon as the target is hit they will instantly die. * Death Penalty: '''Works just like the Death Slice except it eradicates every single physical part of the body. Although it is also capable of working against non-corporeal beings. '''Attack Powers: Powers that deal damage depending on the height of attack levels, defense levels, the Shyrinite Element of both the attack, target or if either do not have a Shyrinite Element. Examples of Attack Powers: Hits or projectiles from weapons or any part of the body. Although it is possible for them to sometimes be Knockout Powers. Support Powers: '''Powers that help to make the user and allies more difficult to take down or easier to defeat the opponents. Examples of Support Powers. * '''Stat Boosts: '''Certain characters (Depending on their class) can enhance two levels in order to make them faster, durable or stronger. * '''Target Halting: Freezes it's target for 40 seconds. All Attack Powers have a 3% chance to infect their opponents with this effect, but some can infect the target via projectile. * Neutralize Nullify: '''As soon as the battle begins, the opponents powers excluding resurrection and Attack Powers gets nullified for a minute and Neutralize Nullify does not get instantly activated again for another ten seconds. * '''Healing: Restores 50% of defense stat damage with just one snap of the fingers. Characters with this ability can also use it to regenerate battle wounds such as a lost arm. * Shielding: Forms a red transparent thin skin-tight forcefield around the body while shutting down as soon as the opponents hits it, protecting the wielder. Although cannot be used again for another ten seconds. This is used to tank certain hits or to buy enough time to do something. * Reflection: A forcefield that absorbs damage and then whoever launched the attack receives the damage instead. Although it can only stay up for ten seconds. '''Damahalt (Classified as both a Support and Knockout power): '''A fusion between Continuous Damage and Target Halting. Once every five seconds the opponent has a 50% chance of taking 1% of damage for a second while also being frozen for five seconds. Category:Terminologies